Elsword: Promise of the Clover
by Arch Azure Aggressor
Summary: Elsword in moving to another country, leaving Aisha and his frend. Can Elsword find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, i'm back again in Elsword FanFiction. This time, i'm stopped writing "naughty" stories for awhile just because i found something interesting. Oh yeah, now i want to, *cutted by Elsword***

**Elsword : Hey, Rebel!**

**Azure : What now, Elsword? And stop calling me Rebel! I want you to calling me Azure!**

**Aisha : Why you choose that name?**

**Azure : Because i like blue.**

**Raven : i have a question, what is the meaning of Azure?**

**Azure : it's the meaning of 'Sky Blue', i think.**

**Elsword : Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you stop chatting and start the stories?**

**Azure : So impatient, but okay. Here is the classes guys:**

**Elsword : Lord Knight (while his age is 14), Rune Slayer **

**Aisha : Void Princess (while his age is 14), Dimension Witch**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker (will appeared in chapter 3)**

**Raven : Reckless Fist (will appeared in chapter 2)**

**Eve : Code: Empress (will appeared in chapter 3)**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser (will appeared in chapter 2)**

**Note**** : All of them are normal human and they are aged 17**

**Other Information**** : **

**Okay, that's all. No OC will inserted. And this is the Disclaimer**

"**I don't own Elsword, nor this idea. Elsword is owned by KoG Studio and this idea was taken by Grand Chase Fanfiction : Promise of the Clover by ****Bleeding Mist****. So, all the review you give to this fanfiction will sended to the real creator"**

**Okay, this time i will make Elsword OOC right now, same as Aisha. Let's start the first chapter!**

Country: Japan

Season: Spring

A short, 17 years old purple haired girl sitting alone on the green grass in the middle of the flower field, remembering a beloved friend of hers. She looked at the flowers that danced every time a gentle breeze passed by. Her expression was sad as she picked a white daisy in the field and pulling off the petals.

"He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me... He loves me not..." she whispered gently to herself as she pulled off each white petals. Thebreeze carried off the petals that she pulled on the flower. A small smile formed on her face as she looked at the last white petal she puuled.

"**Flashback 3 years ago"**

"Close your eyes, Aisha. I want to show you something." A crimson haired boy commanded, smiling.

"What is it?" an amethyst pig tailed hair asked, closing her eyes.

"You'll find out a few minute." The boy smiled, took the girl's hand and dragged her inside a deep, dark forest. "Ok, you can open your eyesnow." The crimson eyed male said, stil taking hold of Aisha's hand.

The girl opened her eyes slowly and saw a beautiful flower field. "Elsword, this place is paradise! How did you find yhis place?" Aisha breathed deeply, the scent of fresh flowers surrounding the field. She ran on the grazing land, picking up a few flowers.

The crimson haired male, now known as Elsword approached the girl. "A few days ago, i was walking around the forest behind us. Suddenly, i felt a fresh breeze sprang indide the forest. I followed it then i saw this you love flower (A/N: i don't know if it's true) i decided not to tell this place to anybody, except you of course." He smiled again.

Aisha blushed. "Well... thank you for telling me this place." She gave small smile.

Elsword chuckled and gave the amethyst eyed girl an affectionate hung. "Your welcome. Just remember, don't tell anyone this place also." He said.

"I promise!" the girl grinned childishly.

Two of them explorer the flower field and Aisha became familiar with flowers that she didn't see before. "Oh Elsword! Look at this! I've never seen one before!" she cried suddenly, holding up a small leaf.

The boy looked at the leaf Aisha was holding. "You're lucky you know?" Elsword smiled.

The girl asked why and Elswod said, "What yuo're holding up is a 4-leafed clover and they signify good luck. It is said that people whofound a 4leafed clover, are considered lucky." He smiled.

"Oh wow!" the lavender haired gilr exclaimed, overjoyad. A gentle breeze assed by the 2 friends and Elsword looked at Aisha sadly.

Finally, he took a deep breath. "Aisha, i have some bad news for you." his heart was throbbing madly.

The lilac haired girl looke at the crimson eyed boy in front of him. "What's the bad news?"

"I'll tell to you tonight. Is it okay to you?" he asked.

The girl agreed. "Meet me at theforest tonight and i'll tellyou the news. I don't want to spoil your good mood today. Smiled sadly, poking Aisha's nose. The girl chuckled.

"Come on, let's go home now. Its getting late." The amethyst girl said, taking his hand. The ccrimson eyed male gave a nod and both went home.

**That night...**

"Oh Elsword, there you are!" Aisha cried.

"Glad to see you again. Want t go to the field again?" Elsword asked.

The purple haired girl gave a nod and both went to that place. Once they were in the flower field, a strong gust of wind hit the 2 of them, their hair flying in the wind.

"Are you sure you want to tell me the bad news?" the crimson haired boy asked.

Noticing the sadness in the tone of his voice, Aisha started to worry. "Yes, please tell me."

"Ok... Me and my family... We're moving to another country... **Tomorrow**..." he said sadly.

Amethyst orbs widened. "That means... We... We won't be classmates anymore... And we can't see each other everyday..." tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Aisha... My dad said, his company was bankrupted... so he decided to live at Canada for a better job..." Elsword's breathing became short gasps.

Clear, transparent tears fell in AIsha's eyes."Elsword... I *sniff* I will miss you... *sniff*" she cried.

"I'll miss you too, Aisha..." the silver haired boy said as small tears also performed ih his crimson eyes. "Please... Please keep the clover you found... So that you'll have luck finding me when you're old enough to do that job... I promise also, i'll find you when i'm old enough... I love you..." he said.

Purple eyes widened. Her breath was taken aback and her heart throbbing quickly. "Elsword... I... I love you too...!" she cried, hugging the boy tightly. "Promise me Elsword... Even if we're far to communicate each other even if many years have passed by, promise me that you'll still love me... " she whispered.

He hugged the crying girl back. "I promise... That promise will never be broken..." Elsword was crying silently. Tears were already falling from his eyes.

The ruby haired boy pulled himself away from the hug and stares on Aisha's tear-stained face. "Please stop crying... it gets even harder to leave this country..." he smiled through his tears. Using his thumb, he began wiping away the tears that continued to form in Aisha's eyes.

"I'm sorry but... I'm not the only one crying here..." she smiled, teasing Elsword. The girl begin to wipe away the tears that formed in the boy's eyes using her thumb until something happened unexpected to her. He hugged Aisha and kissed her in the lips. Lilac orbs widened again. Her mind spun and her heart beating faster once again. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment.

A few minutes later, both broke apart, gasping for the air. "That... That was my **first** - " Aisha's sentence was cut off when Elsword kissed her again.

A few seconds later, he broke apart. "Don't tell it. It's your first kiss." The boy teased.

A deep blush covered Aisha's cheeks. She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I promise to keep the clover i picked earlier today. I'll cherish tjis night..." she smiled..

"Does going home sounds good to you?" the ruby haired boy asked.

The girl gave a nod. "Well, i guess this is the last night you'll stay here.." tears streamed on her cheeks again.

"Yeah... I guess, this is the night... The only night that I'll be stayong here in this country... The only night were last spent my time ti you..." he planted a kiss on her forehead before taking hold of her arm. "Just remember, I love you Aisha, so much. I won't get tired loving you, even if we're distant to each other.

More tears spilled from Aisha's eyes. :I-I love you t-too Els... So much..." she cried and hugged Elsword tighly.

'Good bye Els... I'll see you in the next years taht will pass by... Please... Please be careful in your journey...'

'Good bye Aisha... Someday, our paths will cross again... I promise and that's not gonna change, even if ti takes forever...'

**Present...**

"He loves me..." she whispered happily to herself but her face kept its sad feeture. The girl took hold of th white petal fo a few seconds then blew it away gently from her. She sat still on the grass, her hair flying as a breeze passed by.

"I really hope that he loves me... Until now..." seh mumbled to hersolf sadly, transparent tears foming in her amethyst eyes. She looked at the plants that surrounded her and quickly wiped the tears that formed. Her liac orbs were focused on a 4-leafed clover and she picked up from the field.

The girl, now known as Aisha, continued to stare on the clover she picked. "Three years ago, he told me that a four-leafed clover brings good luck. I hope that the clover he gave me three years backbrings me good luck to find him. 3 years passed since the last time i saw him.. I wish that i'll see him someday..." Aisha said to herself, closing her violet eyes. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, feeling happy again. "He promised me. I believe him." She smiled to herself.

The purple haired girl stayed in the flower field for a few hours, recalling some happy memories of her and Elsword together.

Dusk came and she decided to go home. She stood up and shook some dirt of her chlotes. Aisha took one last look in the flower field before going home.

**Elsword... Please, don't break your promise, that you'll fin me when you return here... I love you...**

**Azure : *sigh* that was long. And full copying.**

**Elsword : Yeah. And i swear, i will make Aisha happy again (OOC Mode: Activated)**

**Aisha : *blush* T-thank you.**

**Azure : Yeah... yeah... whatever. And i'm sorry for late publishing. I'm planning this story will published after i get permission from real author but helded by a new game that i found in the internet cafe.**

**Raven : What is it?**

**Azure : Red Alert 3.**

**Raven : Oh yeah! I will be a cyber commander in that game. Can i play it?**

**Azure : Sure. By the way, Review please. See ya.**

**Azure Liberator, shut down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Azure : A few malfunction happening today.**

**Raven : What is it?**

**Azure : Just a little unlucky event on my school.**

**Raven : Awwww... Poor Azure! Well, i don't care. At least i can playing Red Alert 3 on your**

***suddenly Azure plug out the CPU cable* Hey, give that back!**

**Azure : I will give this to you if you apologise to me.**

**Raven : I'm sorry. Now give the cable back.**

**Azure : Nope. Until you can make Rena happy again.**

**Raven : Why me?**

**Azure : Because you make her feeling that you're more like that game than her. And now she's crying like a child in the living room.**

**Raven : But-**

**Azure : No buts! Or i will eat this cable.**

**Raven : NOOOOOOO! Okay, okay. I will make her calm.**

**Azure : Good. Go to living room.**

**Raven : Right away.**

**Azure : Oh, and this is the Disclaimer.**

**Azure Liberator does not own Elsword or this idea. Elsowrd is owned by KoG Studio and This idea has taken from Grand Chase FanFiction: Promise of the Clover by ****Bleeding Mist****.**

**And this is the warning:**

**Typo, Just like first chapter, mostly OOC, AU, and etc.**

**Azure : Okay, let's go to the story. (Oh yeah, this is the part one because i don't have much time) **

Chapter 2 part 1

Country : Canada.

Season : Winter.

The weather was cloudly, and the temperature was cold. A 17 years old crimson haired boy stared at the snow that continued to falling, sorrowfully, thinking of his beloved friend left in Japan. Elsword took his wallet and take out a faded 4-leafed clovet. The small leaf was concealed in his walled for 3 years and this is the first time that he took out. 'Aisha... I made a promise when we're still young... That i'll find you, no matter what... And i'll never break that promise that i'd made!' he thought to himself, determined.

A minutes later, his smartphone ringing, cutting his thought. He look the phone, saw a number and the name. 'Ara.' He thought also frowned, and answering the caller

Ara : "Good evening Elsword! Can i talk for a minute

Elsword : "What do you want Ara?"

Ara : "Well, i want to ask you, are your parents going away tonight?"

Elsword : "Yeah. They told me they're gonna watch a late night movie. They want me to watch with them but i reject because that's a boring way to spent your time at holidays. Now whot do you want from me?"

Ara : "Is that so? If they're going out, can i come to your home tonight?"

Elsword : "For what? If you want me to going out, go by yourself!"

Ara : "I'm not ask you going out with me. I just... want to see you."

Elsword : "Leave me alone will ya? I'm not in the mood with some people."

Ara : "But Elsword, i want to expressing my feeling to you. I love you, Elsword."

Suddenly, Elsword facepalmed and sighed.

Elsword : "Sorry Ara. I don'l love you and i will never love you forever."

Elsword heard a gasp from Ara.

Ara : "Why...? Why you don't love me?"

Elsword : "Simple. I love someone else from my previous country. For 3 years i separated from her, i still love her, and i made a promise that i will never leave her and find her."

Ara : "What? How could you to do this to me!"

Elsword : "I'm sorry, but find another boys to make him as your boyfriend."

Ara : "Sorry to you too, Elsword. I will make you fell in love with me, someday."

Elsword rolling his eyes and chukled

Elsword : "Are you sure?"

Ara : "Yeah, i'm sure y'know."

And Elsword began to laugh loudly and maniacly.

Ara : "Hey, what's wrong?"

Elsword : "Hahaha, if you could do this, i proud of you, but you will never steal my heart, NEVER!"

And Elsword cut the line, roughly pushing the red button on his phone. "Tch! I will never fall in love with that bitch, never!". A moment later, Elsword's mother, also known as Penelope Sieghart, call her on front of his room. "Elsword, me and your father will go out now back at dawn. Are you sure not to join us?"

"Yeah, i'll be fine. I know how to use that kind of alarms on this house. There's no need to worry about me anyway."

"Okay, good night Elsword."

"Good night mother. Be careful."

And Elsword went to his room, yawning. He will go to get some rest until someone spying outside of Elsword's room window.

**Azure : Okay that's it. Sorry if this is too short because that damn extra lesson.**

**Elsword : Yeah yeah. At least i can loving Aisha again. (Still ic OOC mode)**

**Aisha : *blushing more redder than Elsword's hair and began to passed out***

**Elsword : Hey, Aisha. Are you okay?**

**Aisha : I... I'm o-okay.**

**Azure : *sigh* by the way, Review please**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, i will stop writing this fanfiction, but it's not mean it's hiatus. I will creating a new fanfiction with my own head, but the inspiration is based on this idea so, see you next time.**


End file.
